Quatre Vérités
by Deponia
Summary: Tsuna en a plus qu'assez du comportement de son gardien de la tempête. Il le convoque pour mettre les choses au claire, c'est la fin. Dark!Tsuna


_Salut les cadavres !_

 _Me voilà arrivée dans un nouveau fandom, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça sois celui-là (pour ceux qui suivent MDS j'avais prévenu que je risquais d'aller sur le fandom Harry Potter mais il semble que ma passion s'épuise aussi pour ce fandom...bah elle reviendra bien un jour ^^ Et vous inquiétez pas pour MDS, je finirai bien cette fanfic...un jour.)_

 _Pour revenir à KHR, je suis une ancienne fangirl de ce manga et il semble que avoir lu une ou deux fanfiction sur celui-ci aie relancé mon imagination. Pour l'instant je ne pense pas redevenir une fangirl mais sait-on jamais ^^_

 _Donc en pleine page blanche pour mon autre fanfic j'ai écris celle-là en un après-midi._

 _Je vous préviens avant de commencer, cette fanfic fait partit de mes thèmes habituel donc vous attendez pas à un truc mignon. Tsuna peut paraître OOC mais je le vois plutôt comme quelqu'un ayant grandi et ayant été corrompu par la mafia (je n'aime pas les personnages gentil et innocent...) donc je ne pense pas que ça vous gênera trop._

 _Pour le contexte on est trois ans après la fin de l'arc du futur (j'ai pas eu le temps de me remettre dans l'arc d'Emma Kozato et de la libération de Arcbaleno donc je ne prendrai pas en compte cette partie de l'histoire), donc Tsuna est encore un apprenti Decimo Vongola et il est au lycée._

 _Allez je vous laisse on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture_

 _Déponia_

 _PS : je devrai peut être penser à raccourcir mes mots d'auteur moi..._

 **\- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous Juudaime !**

Les yeux polaires de son boss se tournèrent vers lui.

 **\- Tu mens.**

Gokudera sentit son estomac se tordre. Comment celui qu'il admirait le plus au monde pouvait-il penser ça ? Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour lui ! Il ferai n'importe quoi !

Peu importe la souffrance que son corps subirait ou les ennemis qu'il devrai vaincre, il serait toujours là pour accomplir le moindre ordre de celui qui lui avait donné le vrai but de sa vie !

Il était son bras-droit et en tant que tel son rôle était de faire le maximum pour lui faciliter la vie.

 **\- Non, Juudaime ! Je vous le jure, je ferai tous ce que vous voulez.**

Le regard de Tsunayoshi le fixait avec suspicion.

 **\- Prouve le !**

Gokudera le regarda avec une pointe de bonheur orgasmique, il allait enfin pouvoir se rendre utile ! Après tout, plaire au Decimo était le seul et unique but de sa vie !

 **\- Bien sur, boss. Que dois-je faire pour vous contenter ?**

La moue méprisante qu'afficha le visage du jeune homme glaça le sang de son serviteur.

 **\- Voilà, c'est ça ton problème, Gokudera-san.**

Celui-ci sentait la boule présente dans son estomac remonter jusqu'à sa gorge lui coupant la respiration et la parole... Il ne l'avais plus appelé ainsi depuis des années, depuis le jour de leur rencontre... lorsqu'il avait tenté de le tuer, depuis il l'avait toujours appelé Gokudera-kun et voilà que le Gokudera-san refaisait son apparition rebâtissant ce mur si douloureux entre eux. Il sentait même une touche de dédain dans cette utilisation. Le gardien était profondément mal à l'aise. Son chef eût l'air de s'en rendre compte mais continua quand même.

 **\- Tu n'arrives jamais à bien faire les choses. Tu ne fais jamais les bons choix. Tu ruines mes efforts avec ta surprotection insolente, tu me rajoutes du travail avec ton asociabilité écœurante. Tu me ridiculises avec ton self contrôle digne d'un enfant de trois ans. Bref, tu es un boulet à mes chevilles !**

 **\- Mais Juu...** À peine avait-il réussit à récupérer son souffle pour se défendre que celui-ci le coupa de nouveau.

 **\- Tu oses me contredire !** Dit-il d'une voix écœurer. **Depuis le temps que je tente de convaincre Hibari et Mukuro de nous rejoindre, ils se rapprochent, enfin, un peu de nous, et toi, avec ton pitoyable tempérament tu les accuses, eux qui m'ont sans doute sauvé la vie plus de fois que tu ne le feras jamais, tu les attaques avec pour seul argument que, un jours, ils ont tenté de me tuer ! Je te rappelle si tu ne t'en souviens pas que je t'ai sauvé la vie car tu avais tenté de m'assassiner, mais que, dans ma grande pitié, je t'ai pensé suffisamment mature pour être utile aux Vongolas ! Cruelle erreur que j'ai faite de tout évidence !**

 **\- Je vous assure que...**

Tsuna ne le laissa pas se justifier et repris.

 **\- Et tu te souviens de la réunion avec le Nono ? Celle d'il y a un mois ? Celle où tu as insulté ton homologue de la neuvième génération car il m'aurait mal regardé ? C'est bon ça te reviens ?** Gokudera déglutit bruyamment. **Depuis ils sont tous persuadés que je suis incapable de contrôler mes hommes... ou que je suis un gamin paranoïaque, c'est au choix !**

Tsuna lui laissa quelque seconde pour se défendre avant d'afficher un sourire vainqueur quand il vit son visage honteux qui n'osa ouvrir les lèvres.

 **\- Une dernière remarque, tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire que de m'occuper de la paperasse pour rénover le couloir du lycée que tu as explosé lorsque tu t'es, encore une fois, battu contre Hibari ! Je passe plus de temps à réparer tes conneries qu'à m'occuper de mes devoirs de futur boss, mes cours aux lycée et mon entrainement avec Reborn... Et je parle du tout assemblé !**

 **\- Juudaime, je vous assure je vais tout faire pour réparer mes erreurs.**

 **\- C'est fini Gokudera-san. On n'est plus au collège où je pouvais accepter ça en me disant que tu allais grandir et que de tout façon il fallait surtout que tu sois puissant pour me protéger. Dans trois ans, je vais devenir le boss des Vongolas et je ne peux plus me permettre de trainer un boulet qui risquerait de détruire la famille en insultant n'importe quel chef comme tu l'as fait avec Byakuran. Tu sais que ce jour là j'ai du négocier pendant des heures pour éviter une guerre qui aurait pu tuer des milliers de Vongolas !**

Le jeune gardien sentait son angoisse prendre une place énorme dans son corps.

 **\- Je tenais à être honnête avec toi car nous étions des amis, autrefois. J'ai trouvé un nouveau gardien de la tempête, j'aimerai que tu me rendes la bague. Et inutile de dire que G t'as accepté en tant que son successeur, ça n'a pas la moindre importance.** **Pire même. C'est surtout comparer vos deux comportement qui m'a bel et bien montré ton incapacité à prendre cette place cruciale au sein de la Famille.**

Gokudera sentait son monde se détruire peu à peu. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le retenir, de lui prouver qu'il n'était plus le même gosse qu'il était à quinze ans... Le Juudaime lui tendit la main pour l'encourager à retirer l'anneau de son doigts et le poser dans sa main.

 **\- Et si je vous montre mon utilité ?**

Tsuna sembla hésiter un instant puis croisa les bras pour montrer son soudain intérêt.

 **\- Comment ?** dit-il d'une voix plate.

 **\- Laissez-moi encore un mois. Un tout petit mois et si je ne vous satisfais toujours pas je reprendrai ma place de simple serviteur des Vongolas. Vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi, je ne serai plus qu'un dans la masse des hommes qui vous suivent. Mais si vous changez d'avis, je saurai être digne d'être à vos côté pour vous protéger.**

Le Decimo sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête

 **\- Un mois pas un jour de plus.**

Il fit demi-tour sans un mot laissant son gardien reprendre difficilement son souffle tandis qu'une angoisse rôdait dans ses tripes, celle d'échouer une nouvelle fois... une dernière fois.

Puis lorsque la porte se referma délicatement, Gokudera sentit celle-ci se calmer et être remplacée par une détermination sans faille. Il avait encore une chance de le satisfaire, une chance pour devenir le meilleur serviteur que puisse avoir le meilleurs boss des Vongolas.

Lorsque Tsuna sortit, il ne pu empêcher un petit sourire machiavélique de prendre place sur son visage.

Encore un qui allait enfin se tenir à carreau !

Il sortit un petit carnet où les noms de ses différents gardiens étaient écrits suivi du moyen de pression associé pour qu'ils soient enfin dociles. Il avait barré Ryoei, Hibari, Chrome et Mukuro qui étaient les plus simple à gérer. Il ne restait plus que Yamamoto et Lambo à s'occuper, facile !

Dire que Reborn l'encourageait à devenir ami avec ses gardiens ! Il avait tellement perdu de temps par sa faute ! Il aurai pu même devenir un de ces pantins que l'Arcobaleno utilisait pour diriger la mafia dans l'ombre. Il plaignait réellement Dino de s'être fait avoir par ce manipulateur hors pair... peut être un jour pourras-t-il le libérer de son influence néfaste pour le glisser dans la sienne si bienveillante.

Verde, lui, avait su réellement l'aider en le débarrassant de toutes ses pensés niaiseuse, ces idées de faibles et de soumis ! Il ne regrettait certainement pas le pacte fait avec le scientifique, grâce à ça il deviendrait l'homme le plus puissant de la planète et jamais personne ne pourra plus le traiter de Dame-Tsuna.

 _Alors ça vous a plu ? J'ai pas trop fait d'erreur de cohérence ? Un Tsuna aussi manipulateur/manipulé ne vous embête pas trop ? Il n'y a pas trop de parole ?_

 _Pour ceux qui se demande le titre viens de l'expression « dire ces quatre vérités » et je trouvais ça cocasse vu que Tsuna ne dis que ce qui l'arrange en faisant passé ça pour LA vérité._

 _Hésitez pas à vous exprimer dans les reviews ^^_

 _Je vous lapide amoureusement_

 _Déponia_


End file.
